Silence
by CreampuffedEvilRegal
Summary: After Carmilla's blatant refusal to help, Laura's stunned into a silence. So is Carmilla. My attempt at angst-ish things and then smut.


**Note:** My own little version of what happens after the end of episode 14. I know it shows Carmilla moving towards the window and talking, but I went a different direction, obviously. Set explicit for next chapter. Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Hope you guys enjoy this at least a little bit.

* * *

"No." Laura's heart stopped for just a moment, shock written all over her face.

"What?" Miss Gung-Ho was gung-ho no more.

"No, I won't do it. Find somebody else to play your hero." Carmilla had had enough, that much was clear by the look on her face, the tone of her voice and her posture.

As she walked to the window, the tension in the room seemed to grow. After Carmilla's last words, no one had moved an inch or even dared to look her way. As Carmilla stood by the window, Danny, JP and LaFontaine's eyes all averted to Laura, watching to see what her next move was. However, as she glared at everyone that was staring at her, they seemed to take the hint. For added effect, Laura motioned both hands in a shooing manner, giving them the biggest hint of all that they needed to leave and quickly.

One by one, the three moved to disperse from the room. LaFontaine didn't look back, JP was too busy following them like a lost puppy to even notice Laura anymore. Danny, however, had to be the one that lingered. Of course she did, Laura had been stupid to hope for anything different. It was clear Danny thought Carmilla was going to hurt Laura, but Laura knew better than that. Even with her seething over by the window, she knew her girlfriend wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm her.

Danny was still staring, eyes boring into Laura and pleading silently to just come with her. Unable to really move, afraid to even try, Laura just shook her head. No, she wasn't going with Danny. As much as she loved Danny as her friend, she needed to stay here with Carmilla despite the anger bubbling up in her chest. The ginger pleaded one more time with the wide opening of her eyes and a tilt of her head, but Laura only shook her head in disagreement more vehemently. Laura hoped the look on her face gave most of her feelings on this away, even though shaking her head the first time should have been a clear indication.

The tiny ball of rage was staring Danny down, trying to speak with her eyes. 'Just go. I'm fine. I can handle this. Get out!' Apparently Ms. Athletic finally got the message, though it was clear she wasn't happy about Laura's decision. A sigh escaped Danny's mouth and Laura saaw Carmilla tense from the corner of her eye. With reluctance, the redhead finally left, the door actually clicking behind her as she went.

Laura half expected Carmilla to turn around and burst out in anger when they were finally alone. The other half of her wanted to do that herself. There was so much rage building in her chest that it was getting hard to focus on words. How could Carmilla just give up like that? Didn't she understand that they were trying to save everyone and Carmilla being on the council would help with that? It was those questions and more that were running through Laura's mind as she stared at the vampire's back.

Hollis cleared her throat, getting ready to say something, but Carmilla still didn't turn around. She was still as stone, staring out the window, or so Laura thought. She couldn't see the front of Carmilla, so she was blind to the fact that her girlfriend had her eyes closed and her jaw clenched. Carmilla was holding back anger, hurt, fear, disappointment. She was holding back so many painful words that could describe how she felt in any number of ways. Carmilla knew she should say something, knew she should talk this out with Laura, but words faiedl her. Little did she know, Laura was having the same trouble.

Still, what seemed like hours later when it had only been minutes, Laura was staring at Carmilla's back. She opened her mouth multiple times, meaning to say something, but all she's managed to do was create an imitation of a goldfish. Laura finally clamped her mouth shut, angry at not only Carmilla, but herself. There was a voice in the back of her head that said maybe she had been too harsh with Carmilla. Perhaps, even just a little, she could try to look at this from Carmilla's point of view. But that was not how the moment was playing out. She didn't understand, not even minutely, why Carmilla wouldn't agree to this. And the more she thought about it, the more angry she became. With more religion than she'd ever practiced in her life, Laura prayed to whatever god was out there that Carmilla would turn around and apologize.

Laura was glaring at Carmilla's back when the vampire finally turned around. The hurt flashing across her face, after finding Laura glaring like she was ready for murder, was clear to the tiny college freshman, but words failed her yet again. Carmilla swallowed hard, glaring back at Laura when she finally managed to get her emotions, sort of, under control. There was a half of Laura that wanted to stomp out of the room and ignore Carmilla, but the other half wanted to throw her arms around the broody woman standing so far away from her and just apologize. Carmilla was struggling the same, between ignoring Laura and falling into those arms she found solace in just a few nights ago.

Time ticked by more and more slowly every minute, the silence almost deafening. Neither seemed to want to be the first to budge. Or maybe it was just that words kept failing them each time they wanted to say something. Either way, Carmilla's temper got the best of her and she flew past Laura at an inhuman speed, not wanting to see her girlfriends face when she realized that Carmilla opted to keep her feelings and words to herself for now. It took Carmilla all of one second to disappear into the bedroom, promptly falling onto the bed and letting all the feelings swarming inside her consumer her. She closed her eyes and shoved a pillow over her face, resisting the urge to yell into it. It took Carmilla a moment to realize it was Laura's yellow pillow she'd grabbed and it was when she does that she quietly began to sob into it.

It had been hours since Carmilla's last words were spoken. Hours since either had said a word to each other. The little apartment had been in total silence, each passing hour making Laura and Carmilla feel worse. It was unhealthy, not talking. They both knew that, but for Carmilla, centuries of one such habit was hard to break. Laura knew she should initiate the conversation, because otherwise nothing was going to be said. Otherwise, there would be more brooding and more anger and more of the things that can break a relationship by not talking. Laura's chest had begun to hurt as soon as Carmilla had walked out of the room. It hadn't stopped since.

Even now, as they laid beside each other in bed, silence and darkness surrounding them, Laura's heart felt like it was going to break in two. This was the first time since they started sleeping in this bed that they hadn't touched each other in some way. It felt like there was a million miles between them even though Carmilla was within reaching distance. She didn't turn to face Laura, didn't move at all. She was stiff and sticking to one spot in the bed. The raven haired woman looked absolutely uncomfortable and it made Laura feel just that much worse.

It had been so awkward when Laura had finally showed up in the bedroom, some odd hours later after crying on the lounge chair. Carmilla had been curled up in the bed on one side, not even moving as the tiny ball of emotional rollercoasters came in. Laura had taken a shower (letting the water run over her head so she could pretend like she wasn't crying still), changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed. She was exhausted, her emotions weighing her down more than usual. Carmilla hadn't moved an inch since she had come into the bedroom, not one iota.

Laura tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but that nagging voice in the back of her mind was keeping her from doing so. Irrational and unfair were the two words that come to mind as she thought, over and over, about what she'd been asking of Carmilla as of late. Frustration coursed through her hotly though. She knew Carmilla could be the hero. Laura knew she could save everyone, but Carmilla was refusing. It was so simple...sort of. Laura had to cut her thoughts off immediately before she found herself angry once again.

The tiny girl took a steadying breath, winding herself down once more. It took a few moments, but she finally calmed herself down enough to realize she was being ridiculous. She realized that this whole situation was ridiculous and the two of them should have said something to each other by now. They should have let all their words out after everyone left. That was, after all, why they had left. They didn't want to see the fight happen. But there hadn't even been a fight. Just complete and total silence.

It was with a fair amount of difficulty that Laura finally rolled herself over to look at Carmilla. She wanted to say her name, wanted to call out to her and say something, but at the same time Laura was worried that something would break if she did. So instead of speaking, she reached forward and placed her hand gently on Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla jumped, not having expected this to happen obviously, but the tension in her body melted (if only marginally) when she realized who was touching her.

The vampire had been in her head, going over everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. Carmilla hadn't even noticed that Laura was in bed with her. She was lost in her own mind, in a comatose state.

However, the feeling of Laura's hand on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. A flood of emotions came sweeping back into her chest, making her bite the inside of her cheek. Dark eyes darted over to the look at the clock. Surprise flickered across her features as realization hit. Laura and Carmilla hadn't said a word to each other nor touched in over six hours. Unusual for the usually handsy couple. But god, Carmilla had been so furious that she was afraid to touch Laura.

Laura, on the other hand, was trying to speak to Carmilla without using words. The freshman wiggled her way across the bed towards Carmilla, letting her hand travel off her girlfriend's shoulder and onto her side. Carmilla still wasn't moving and Laura frowned. That changed, though, as soon as Laura's chest hit Carmilla's back. Laura's arm wrapped around Carmilla's torso and pulled her in, resting her chin on the vampire's shoulder. The raven haired woman was unable to keep herself from clasping at Laura's hand on her stomach like it was a life preserver. Carmilla felt like she was drowning, like she had been pushed into the ocean and held down, being consumed by dark waters.

While this was nothing knew to her, it was new that Laura had been the cause of it. Well, Laura and her ginger squad. Dark eyebrows knit together tightly as she thought about this. Either way she sliced it, it still hurt like hell. It was soothing, however, to feel Laura behind her anyway, clinging onto her like a monkey. After having been curled up in the same position for who knows how long, Carmilla decided to scoot back into Laura. The silence was partially broken by Laura lightly whispering her name, but nothing else was said after that.

Instead, Carmilla found herself being rolled over. The move caught her by surprise as she landed on her back, eyes darting around to find Laura. Her precious face popped into view and Carmilla's heart squeezed and broke all at the same time. This was the girl she was in love with. The girl she'd been a hero for once before, but couldn't do it again. Carmilla, of course, had her rightful reasons for her refusal. Mattie was her sister. How could they really expect Carmilla to kill her sister? There was an apology in Laura's puppy dog eyes and that nearly had Carmilla shedding tears once more. But she swallowed hard, keeping them at bay as Laura moved to straddle Carmilla's hips.

Silence once again filled the room as Laura's almost teary eyes stared down at the woman below her. The freshman opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but not a sound came out. Not even a squeak. This was unusual for Laura. She usually had at least something to say. However, the girl sitting atop Carmilla was quiet as a mouse. Even quieter really. Carmilla reached up to grab hold of Laura's hips, but she was promptly stopped by small hands grabbing her wrist.

Carmilla frowned, eyes casting up quickly to plead with Laura. All the tiny woman did was shake her head before taking Carmilla's arms and trapping them above her head with both hands. As Laura leaned over the vampire, her hair draped around them, curtaining them from the outside world, if even for just a moment. Laura's lips were hovering above Carmilla's, only an inch away. Their hot breaths mingled together, lips so close to touching they could taste it. Laura moved her hips just an inch, which brought a gasp from Carmilla's lips. When Laura moved, the core of her jeans pressed against her pelvis, alighting her skin with tingles and fire.

It was during Carmilla's moment of distraction that Laura decided to steal a kiss from the soft lips she'd been staring at. The feel of Laura's lips pressed against Carmilla's left nothing to be desired. They'd kissed before, plenty of times, but there was something about this kiss that felt...different. It took Carmilla a moment to realize this was an apology of sorts. This was Laura's roundabout way of telling Carmilla that she was sorry. It was as Laura's lips disconnected from hers that Carmilla wished she could read what was going on into that beautiful head of hers. It wasn't like Laura not to talk, but Carmilla was going to take what she could get.

In a rush of want, Carmilla leaned her head up to crash their lips together once more, teeth nipping ever so slightly at the tiny freshman's bottom lip. That earned Carmilla a groan and Laura's hands slid away from the vampire's arms, tracing their way down Carmilla's sides. The raven haired woman shivered, always turned on even by the slightest of touches from Laura. Having the girl straddling her while brushing her fingers down her sides was bound to drive her insane. When Laura's hands reached the bottom of Carmilla's shirt, they toyed with the fabric softly before disappearing under the shirt all together.

As soon as Laura's fingers touched Carmilla's skin, the vampire sighed into the kiss occupying their lips. The raven haired woman sucked gently on Laura's lower lip in response to those fingers. It was her cue to keep going. Laura took the hint and began her ascent upwards, the shirt rolling upwards with her hands. Goosebumps were left in the wake of Laura's fingers, blazing a hot and cold trail up Carmilla's skin. Whenever Laura touched her, it felt like she was on fire from the inside out. The skin on skin contact just made things even hotter. It took no time at all for Laura to approach the space between Carmilla's breasts, hovering there for a moment. The fabric of Carmilla's bra was in the way of what Laura had initially intended, but that didn't stop her.

One hand flicked over a taut nipple as it pushed against the fabric, but only for a second before Laura's hand cupped Carmilla's breast firmly. The vampire arched into the touch, whispering Laura's name so lightly that she wasn't sure the girl had heard it. Laura, however, had heard and smiled gently as her other hand found Carmilla's untouched breast. A thought ran through Laura's mind as she kneaded Carmilla's breasts steadily, almost breaking her concentration. Yes, this was a form of apology that Laura had decided was appropriate for the time being, but it wasn't going to fix anything. Afterwards, the problem would still be there. The thought made her frown, making her ministrations to Carm's breasts stop momentarily.

The dark haired vampire frowned, opening her eyes to see Laura frowning as well, her eyebrows knit together in frustration. Carmilla reached up to cup her girlfriend's cheek, which brought Laura out of her thoughts. With a tilt of her head, Carmilla stared up at Laura in question. But once again, Laura just opted to shake her head and continue on with what she'd started.

Instead of going back to Carmilla's breasts, however, Laura grabbed the bottom of her girlfriend's shirt and started lifting it up. Carmilla took the hint and leaned up, slipping the shirt off easily before it disappeared behind them somewhere. The bra was next to go, quickly being pulled from Carmilla's shoulders and away. Laura's eyes dilated and darkened as she took in her half naked girlfriend. Carmilla was such a sight to see it. The vampire always managed to take her breath away and now wasn't any different. Laura's heart sped up as her eyes travelled from Carmilla's breasts and finally to her eyes. Carm's eyes were darkened perhaps even further than Laura's. It was evident they were both turned on by this turn of events and Laura was having a hard time making oxygen go into her lungs. Carmilla's beauty never ceased to stun her.

Since Laura didn't seem to be taking the initiative anymore, Carmilla quickly switched their positions, placing Laura beneath her as she gazed down at her tiny ball of sunshine. There was still tension between the pair, that was clear in the way they were staring at each other, apprehensive, but turned on. Laura was gazing up at Carmilla, scared that perhaps Carmilla was mad enough to reject her. That nearly tore the vampire's heart in two. Carmilla swallowed hard, sucking in deep breaths as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Laura had a tear rolling off the side of her cheek and once again, Carmilla's heart was squeezed tightly.

"Carm, I'm…." Laura was on the verge of verbalizing her apology, but Carmilla cut her off. Pale lips crashed against Laura's, teeth nipping ever so slightly at that humans tasty bottom lip.

Despite being hurt over what Laura was trying to pull her into, she didn't want to outright hear the apology from her just yet. Carmilla wanted to take solace in her arms instead. Laura didn't seem to mind as her right hand smoothed over Carmilla's neck and traced a line up to her hair. Fingers were tangled in the dark tresses seconds later, pulling hard. Carmilla hissed, finding the move to be enticing, spurring her on to kiss a little harder, suck on that lip a little longer. The vampire continued to kiss Laura until the human was forced to pull away for a breath. That didn't stop Carmilla from moving her mouth to Laura's jaw line, kissing and nipping a trail across it before swiftly trailing further down to her neck.

Carmilla's tongue lathed across Laura's pulse point, the blood pounding through it calling her name. The raven haired vampire scraped her teeth across that spot, making Laura suck in a sharp breath once she realized two sharp points had appeared on Carmilla's teeth. Carmilla moved away from Laura's neck long enough to lock hungry eyes to hungry eyes. Laura stared into Carmilla's eyes for just a moment before she couldn't control her eyes from moving. They quickly latched on to the fangs peeking ever so slightly over Carmilla's bottom lip. Carmilla hadn't bitten her since she'd needed strength to catch Will. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

Laura was fully aware of the hunger burning in Carmilla's eyes, could feel it in the way her girlfriend tensed ever so slightly when she'd taken notice of the fangs. It took Laura only a moment to make her decision. Steeling herself, and her resolve, Laura looked back to Carmilla's eyes and nodded.

"Bite me. Please."

The vampire had a look of shock written on her face. It wasn't easy to surprise Carmilla, but this one definitely had to take the cake. Her eyebrows furrowed, her beautiful mouth pulling down into a frown. Carmilla opened her mouth and Laura knew what she was going to ask.

"I'm sure. Please, Carm, just do it. Please?"

Laura knew Carmilla wouldn't be able to resist for long if she continued to beg like this. She tried not to think about how fucked up it was that she was asking Carmilla to bite her just because feeling the sting of that pain, and letting Carm take blood from her, would give her a sense of punishment and forgiveness. It seemed the little ball of sunshine was darker than most would give her credit for.

There was a battle going on inside Carmilla's head, two sides of herself warring with each other over what she should do. She failed to notice Laura reaching up to tangle her fingers in her hair again. Carmilla was too busy battling with herself on the right thing to do here. Yes, she wanted to drink from Laura. And yes, Laura was asking for it, but she was still apprehensive. What if she didn't stop in time? That was the biggest concern. By the time Carm had stumbled upon a decision, Laura was pushing her head towards her neck.

Fanged teeth bumped against naked skin, scraping just the tiniest bit. Carmilla's fangs throbbed, darkened eyes gazing at the smooth expanse of skin like it was pure heaven. Carmilla wanted this, she couldn't deny it. It was clear Laura knew that, too. The vampire sucked in a deep breath, taking in the scent that was Laura. It was the most delicious scent she had ever smelled and it would forever be engraved in her senses. Fangs throbbed harder, telling Carmilla that she not only wanted this, but needed this. It was an intimate thing, biting someone. Especially if it was someone you loved. Carmilla's throat was burning at this point as she thought about it, muscles locked into place. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Laura was whispering words of "it's alright" and "please" into her ear, but they were barely registering.

It was Laura's final words of "I need you" that finally made Carmilla surge forward in hunger.


End file.
